


I’ve walked into your classroom four times by mistake, can you please help me learn my way around this stupid school?

by nitrouspillow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitrouspillow/pseuds/nitrouspillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't find her way around school, so she asks a girl from the class she always accidentally wanders into to help her find her way.</p>
<p> Clexa High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke glanced down to her watch, sighing deeply as she realized she was going to be late to her English class again. The blonde picked up her pace, entering the classroom she was sure was English class. Perhaps the globes and various country flags should’ve been a sign that she wasn’t in the right place, but Clarke was in far too much of a hurry to care. She slid into one of the open seats nearest to the door, glancing around the room quickly before she stopped on a brunette girl with braided hair at the end of her row. She had been looking at Clarke, but now had her eyes on the professor, who was looking at Clarke with confusion.

“Um.. who are you?” the professor asked, moving to stand in front of Clarke’s desk.

“Uh.. I’m Clarke..” Clarke’s face shot red with embarrassment as she noticed the brunette trying to hold back a laugh. “This.. isn’t English class?”

The professor sighed, shaking his head. “No, and it hasn’t been the first three times either..” He pulled out a notepad, scribbling a pass for the blonde quickly, tearing the sheet off and handing it to her. “Here.. try to get to the right class next time.”

Clarke nodded in thanks, glancing to the brunette once more, locking eyes with her briefly. The brunette looked away quickly, pretending to look through her notes as Clarke left. Once the door shut, Lexa looked back up to see the blonde leaving as she jotted down ‘Clarke’ in her notebook.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class for the day. Lexa stopped at her locker, entering the combination and putting her books away. She grabbed her coat, slipping it on and shutting the locker door only to meet the blue eyes of Clarke standing there.

“Oh.. uh.. hi there.” Lexa said, surprised by the sudden appearance of the blonde from earlier.

“Hey.. it’s Clarke, you know, from earlier. I’ve walked into your classroom four times by mistake.. can you please help me learn my way around this stupid school?” Clarke kept her eyes trained on Lexa’s feet, not wanting to make eye contact with her new found crush.

“Mm.. I guess I could, Clarke.”

Clarke glanced up with a smile, “Thanks a lot.” She took her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it and opening up the contacts app. “Could you put your name in my phone so I don’t forget it?” She held the phone out to Lexa, grinning at how smooth she just was.

Lexa giggled, “Wow, that was really good, Clarke, I’ll give you that.” She put her name and number into Clarke’s phone, handing it back to her. “I’ll text you later on, around 8 okay? I’ve got to work and study for my history final tomorrow.”

Clarke nodded at her, looking down to her phone. “Okay, Lexa. Talk to you then!” She waved and walked away with a smile, adding a special emoji to Lexa’s contact name.

 


	2. Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa text for the first time after meeting at school earlier.

Clarke put away her English textbook after she finished her assignment, picking up her phone and opening her text messages. She went to create a new message, choosing Lexa's number.

**Clarke at 8:00 PM -** “hey it’s clarke :)”

**Lexa at 8:02 PM -** “Wow, you really did text me at 8. I’m impressed”

**Clarke at 8:03 PM -** “hahah of course, i’ve been thinking about it all day ;)”

**Clarke at 8:03 PM -** “i definitely meant to put a :) not a ;) fuck”

Clarke buried her face in her pillow in extreme embarassment, "Damnit Griffin, you had one job! Don't make it awkward!" she muttered into her pillow. The blonde stayed in that position for a minute after her phone vibrated with Lexa's response, not wanting to look to see what her crush said.

**Lexa at 8:04 PM -** “No worries, I’ve been looking forward to your message as well :)”

Lexa had a big smile on her face, one that no one ever sees anymore. She was glad her manager had left the shop for a little bit so she didn't have to remain stoic the entire time. Lexa decided to screenshot Clarke's message, still smiling.

**Clarke at 8:05 PM -** “sweet, what are you up to?”

**Lexa at 8:07 PM -** “Well I’m still at work, my coworker never showed up so I have to cover her shift.”

**Clarke at 8:08 PM -** “aw that really sucks. want me to leave you alone until you get off work?”

**Lexa at 8:09 PM -** “No don’t, you’re helping me from being bored. I’m tempted to just leave since no one has showed up in the past 45 minutes.”

Clarke smiled widely at Lexa's message, her crush on the brunette only growing more prominent.

**Clarke at 8:10 PM -** “i would’ve already left tbh. where do you work?”

**Lexa at 8:10 PM -** “Grounder’s Cafe.”

**Clarke at 8:11 PM -** “oh the coffee shop near school! i love that place so much!”

**Lexa at 8:18 PM -** “Sorry a customer came in, she couldn’t decide what to get”

**Clarke at 8:18 PM -** “reminds me of the first time i went there, i just get the same thing every single time i go now though haha”

**Lexa at 8:19 PM -** “Yeah the frequent customers always order the same stuff, I don’t even have to ask them anymore, just ask ‘the usual?”

**Clarke at 8:20 PM -** “maybe next time i go it’ll be during your shift :)”

**Lexa at 8:21 PM -** “I would like that a lot Clarke. I need put my phone away for now, my manager is back. I’ll text you later. :)"

**Clarke at 8:21 PM -** “ok, bye :)”

* * *

 

Lexa put her phone on silent and slid it into her pocket, smiling as her manger came in. "Welcome back, Indra."

Indra nodded at her, stopping briefly and looking to Lexa. "What are you so smiley about Lexa?"

Lexa's cheeks turned pink as she glanced down to the counter. "Ahhh.. nothing important."

Indra smirked, stepping up the counter. "It must be important if it made you blush that much. Did you find another girl?"

Lexa looked up to Indra with sudden pride. "As a matter of fact, I did.. well.. she came to me, but you know.."

Indra chuckled, "For once you didn't make the first move on a girl? I'm surprised."

Lexa grinned, "I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time, not since-" Lexa's grin faded as memories flooded back like a river. Her gaze shifted to the counter top once more, her eyes watering. She tried to make herself stay strong, to not show weakness in front of Indra.

Indra placed a gentle hand on Lexa's shoulder. "It's okay, I understand. You can go home if you'd like, I'll cover your shift for the night."

Lexa looked up to Indra, nodding with a small smile. "Thank you Indra.. I appreciate it." She sputtered with a weak voice, grabbing her car keys and heading for the door. She glanced back to Indra, still standing near the counter top, "Have a nice night."

"You too, Lexa." She waved, stepping behind the counter as the young brunette departed.

* * *

 Lexa pulled up to her house, parking her car in the driveway and entering the dimly lit home. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and a snack before heading upstairs to her bedroom. The brunette set all of her things down by her desk, sliding her work uniform off and putting on pajamas. She then took her hair out of the loose bun she had it in for work before settling against her bed's headboard. Lexa glanced to her phone to check the time, 8:55 PM. With a light sigh, Lexa moved to lay down in bed, rolling onto her side. The first thing that caught her eye as she looked to her dresser was a picture frame with her and Costia, the girl that had come back to Lexa's mind earlier at the coffee shop. Lexa closed her eyes, several tears sliding down her rosy cheeks as she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Clarke had begun watching Lost for the third time to keep herself occupied while she waited for Lexa to text her. She grinned cheekily when Jack and Kate kissed in the woods, but then when Kate ran away she grumbled, 'This always happens with my pairings,' she thought. Once the episode finished with the familiar credits screen, Clarke checked the time on her phone. 10:49 PM. Clarke sighed quietly, navigating to her texts with Lexa, writing a message.

**Clarke at 10:49 PM -** "hey you still at work?"

Clarke set her phone down beside her pillow, going to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before getting ready for bed. Clarke returned a few minutes later, checking to see if Lexa had responded.

 

She hadn't.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, open to criticism!
> 
> Please go easy :)
> 
> clexuhhh.tumblr.com


End file.
